


You're Distracting Me

by CelticPixie



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, modern college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPixie/pseuds/CelticPixie
Summary: Why study for an upcoming test when you can procrastinate with your boyfriend.





	You're Distracting Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elysa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysa/gifts).



"He didn't kill his roommate, Heffron. That's just a stupid story," Eugene sighed into his phone as he stared blankly at his med textbook. This made five times this week Babe had come up with a reason he shouldn't be dating Ron Speirs and it was only Wednesday. He absent-mindedly turned the page, not reading a word of what was in front of him.

"He did so. Bill said he did," Babe defended and Gene couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Yes, because every word out of Bill "I Stole Professor Sobel's Motorbike For A Joyride" Guarnere's mouth is the gospel truth," he said and he heard Babe laugh on the other end.

"Ok, so maybe that wasn't the best defense."

"You're right, it was terrible. Good thing you aren't pre-law."

"Oh, shut up, Gene," Babe whined, and Gene laughed before sighing. "Oh no, I know that sigh. You're still studying, aren't you," he accused.

"I have a big test tomorrow, Heffron. I gotta know this stuff," he said, trying to focus on the page again.

"How long gave you been studying?" Gene looked at the clock and cringed.

"…Five hours?" he said hesitantly.

"Jesus Christ, Roe, take a break," Babe said, and Gene could just see him throwing his hands up.

"What was that?" Gene asked, grabbing a nearby potato chip bag and bringing it up to the receiver.

"Oh no you don't, but that bag down you asshole," Babe tried, but Gene was grinning as he continued to crunch the bag.

" _Ca c'était quoi? Vous déménagez. Je ne parle pas anglais,_ " Gene said and he heard Babe groan right before he hung up.

Just as he did, the door to his dorm room shut and he looked over just in time to see Ron collapse onto his bed. Russian Lit must have been just as excruciating as usual.

Giving one last forlorn look at his textbook, Gene shut it and stood up, walking over to stand by Ron's bed.

"Have fun?" he asked, and Ron groaned into his pillow.

"I would prefer Spandau Prison to that class," he muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow he was pressing his face into. Gene stood by the side of the bed for a moment before making up his mind. He braced a knee on the mattress and swung his leg over his boyfriend, straddling the small of his back and punching a groan out of Ron's chest.

"What the fuck are you- Oh." Ron's voice trailed away into a steady rumble as Gene began kneading at his shoulders, rubbing the tension away. Gene smiled as he felt the stiffness in Ron's muscles begin to fade away, humming to himself. He tried to remember the names of the muscles he was working on in an attempt to continue to study in some way, but he gave up when he became distracted with the way Ron's shoulders flexed under his hands.

"You learn this from your Grandma?" Ron asked, his voice easier than it had been before. Gene hummed in the affirmative as he dig his thumb into a knot between Ron's shoulders, an action that pulled an audible moan from the Russian History major.

"Jesus Christ, the things you do with your hands," Ron mumbled, "it isn't fair. Makes my life difficult." Gene smiled to himself.

"You'll survive," he tsked, enjoying his boyfriend's dramatics.

"You say that now, but every time you do something like this I wanna jump your bones," he said, turning his head to the side to speak more clearly. Gene hummed again.

"Promises promises." Ron groaned loudly in response and Gene couldn't help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming Soon: "Where did you come from?"
> 
> Then: "Your kid punched my kid and I want to be mad but oh no you're stupid hot."


End file.
